


Well, that was unexpected

by Asameki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Jealous Noya, Kinda, M/M, OOC, People calling my son short, Wow I can't write, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Everything was planned out and readyTo bad things wouldn't work like that





	Well, that was unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 10:30 pm  
> I have school tomorrow  
> Oh well, I hope you enjoy

It was chilly fall day, the type of day you would want to stay inside on.

But Noya, of course, couldn't do that.

He had invited Asahi to go out today, and he had accepted, and Noya had the day planned out.

First, they would go out to a restaurant and eat, and Asahi would be amazed by how much he could eat.

Then, they would go and walk around the park and talk, and Asahi would be impressed by Noya's charm.

Finally, they would walk home, and Noya would confess.

The perfect plan, right?

So of course, something had to go wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noya was waiting outside of Asahi's doorstep, waiting for him to come on out.

"Come on, Asahi, we don't have all day!"

He heard a crash, followed by a frazzled looking Asahi coming out of the door.

"N-noya! I'm sorry, I have some bad news. My mom needs to stay at work for a little while longer, so I need to watch my sister's."

Asahi must have seen Noya's head drop, because he said after "But we can go after she gets home! It shouldn't be to long now."

Noya nodded his head. "I'll be back later then!"

_Oh well, this is just a slight hitch in the plan._

_It'll work out_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I'm back! Are you ready now?" It had been to, long hours and Noya felt like he was going to burst with excitement.

It took all he had to not walk over here every ten minutes to see if his mom had arrived, but when he got the text that said that she had, he all but Ran to his house.

Asahi walked out the door, looking damn good in his black skinny jeans sand light grey sweater.

"I'm ready, sorry it took so long. I couldn't just leave them."

"It's fine, let's go! I know this great restaurant we can go to!"

_Hey, if things started out bad, at least they can't get worse, right?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  

_Oh_

_Oh No_

Those were Noya's thoughts as he was faced with the "closed" sign at the door of the restaurant they were going to eat at. 

"Oh well, I guess we can find some where else to eat at!"

But they couldn't.

Everywhere else was either to full, or closed.

And Asahi knew he was to blame.

_Maybe if I had gotten someone else to watch Kimi and Nagisa we would have been able to find somewhere. Or Noya could have at least gotten to go somewhere decent-_

"Come on Asahi! We can just eat here!"

They were standing outside a fast food burger place, far from what had been originally planned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had eaten, and talked lightly about who knows what.

"Come on, let's walk around the park now!'

"Ok, sounds good."

Step two was activated.

They had only been walking for around two minutes when they were approached by a group of girls.

"Awww, how cute! He must be babysitting a middle schooler, how mature! How about you lose the twerp, and join us?"

Now, Noya was used to being called a middle schooler because of his size.

But what he was  _Not_ to is people telling his friends to ditch him because they think he's young.

"Actually, I'm a second year in high school. Not in middle School. Now, me an my friend need to be going"

The leader of the group puffed her lips out.

"Yeah, right *Second year* whatever. No one was talking to you." She looked at Asahi with big eyes."Won't you doing is then? Instead of hanging with this midget?"

Now, Noya was getting mad. 

"I SAID I am a SECOND YEAR in HIGH SCHOOL!"

Asahi, was also starting to get annoyed.

And when Asahi is annoyed instead if nervous, you've fucked up.

"He said he is a second year in high school because he IS a second year I high school, and he is also one of my best friends. Now leave us alone."

The girls glared at Noya, but left anyway.

 "Come on Asahi, let's go home".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Step three, ready to go.

The two of them were standing in front of Asahi's house, Asahi walking ahead to get in.

"Hey Asahi, I have something to tell you."

Asahi turned around to face Noya.

"What is it Noya?"

"I, well, i- oh fuck it"

Noya took a running start, and jumped on Asahi, kissing him.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to get his point across.

Asahi was blushing like mad.

"N-noya! Do you- I mean I know I-" his puzzles expression fit the way he was feeling.

"Asahi, I like you. Will you go out with me?"

 A blush and shaky nod was almost the confirmation he needed, before reaching over and kissing him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow this was terrible  
> Kudos) comments/feedback is appreciated  
> If your interested in being a beta for another Asanoya fanfiction I'm making, just say so


End file.
